Denver
Denver is Luster's OC. Don't use her or 16 without her permission, please. Appearance Denver is average sized for a SkyWing, with thin, weak scales. Her primary scales are a deep crimson, whereas her secondary scales are a bright scarlet red with black freckles. These black freckles are also around her snout, talons, and wing membranes. Her frame is frail, but not delicate. She is thin with long, lanky, uncoordinated limbs. Her wings are short and wide, with a small wingspan, but the membrane reaches halfway down her tail. Her horns, spines, and claws are charcoal black. She also has a strange obsession with stripes, especially those of black and white. Because of this, she painted white stripes on her horns and a few stripes on her tail. Her eyes are a grey-blue. Personality Denver is highly intelligent, and able to work with her talons, despite her seeming uncoordinated. She isn't very athletic, nor sheer smart. She likes trivial knowledge, uncommon ideas, and abstract things. But above all, she loves music. She likes to invent objects and likes to be different, but not overly so. She has an obscure viewpoint, which is that dragons need music to be happy. And that if they can't hear it, they must find a way. She does not invent for the money, as she is not greedy at all (nor is she overly generous). She created 16 to spread 'The Music' and to help other dragons. She can be kind, caring, and other synonyms. Other times she can be stony, serious, and synonymous words to that. Generally, though, she is distant, not fully tuning into discussions. She thinks hard and often, and is always fidgety. She can be a great ally, and a formidable opponent. She isn't very persuasive, but is trying. She isn't stubborn and is easily swayed. She has been discouraged about 16, but is reminded that it is for the greater good, and carries on. Abilities Denver can breathe flames, and fly decently strong. She is intuitive and intelligent and is capable of technology. She can program, code, and make devices with relative ease. 16 16 is a brand of technology Denver has forged. Purpose 16 was made to spread the love of music. It is a musical company, specializing in electronic devices, but also dabbles in traditional instruments. It isn't well known, to which Denver is attempting to ammend. Products 16 makes many devices and other accessories. A full list would be monotonous, so a summary will be simpler. A dragon named Keypainter is the builder of the pianos. Her and Denver are great friends. *Headphones/Earbuds *Radios (fullsized) *Compact radios (Like MP3 players) *Microphones *Instruments **Pianos **Drum sets **Guitars **Etc... Denver is also planning on advertising her logo on items such as clothing, glasses, and other common accessories. Logo The logo and name for the brand 16 derives directly from a sixteenth note. If you don't know what said note is, I will explain as best as I can. A sixteenth note is a musical note and is the step after the eigth note. It holds a quarter of a beat, resulting in short, staccato sounds. They move very fast and are upbeat and found in many songs, and most commonly in traditional piano masterpieces. (Image coming soon) Trivia *Denver wears elbow/knee length socks/gloves on all four of her legs. They are striped, black and white, and have holes for her claws. She bought them from Drape. *She wears glasses - She's nearsighted. *She ran away as a dragonet because she wasn't satisfied with her family and their views on happiness and education. *Out of The End, Denver favors Jeager most. Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Characters